Episode 352: Three Deep On the Window
"Three Deep On the Window" was originally released on April 24, 2017. Description We're out here doing our best, burning the candle at both ends, and SHOOT, wouldn't you know it -- we slept through another dang holiday. Another rose flies by, unsmelled, as we hunch tirelessly over the podcast assembly line. Dang it. Suggested Talking Points 420 Missed Connection, Paintball Strats, Bird-based Orbital Decay, Evans Interruptus, Lean On Me, Kitty Litter Delivery Service, Sewer Dancing Outline 6:33 - I'm going to play paintball for the first time. Advice? Strategies? 15:10 - Y Sent in by Casey Mayer, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: If all the birds in world held on to a tree and fly up? Will the world move? 21:27 - A few weeks ago I had a dream that an actor who I admire and find attractive (Chris Evans) wanted to have sex with me. The problem is, I turned him down, saying that I was waiting until marriage. I have regretted this ever since. I don't have any sort of significant other that would have been cheating on by doing it with Chris Evans in my dream, and if Chris Evans himself actually asked me if I wanted to do it with him, I would definitely say yes. How can I rectify this terrible mistake? -- Awkwardly Abstinent in Arkansas 28:17 - MZ - Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by NatureBox. Advertisement for Minority Korner. 35:33 - Y Sent in by Rachel SpurlingThrough either some technological mishap or simple human error, Griffin calls her "Rachel Spurling," which changed way back in Episode 279., from Yahoo Answers user alkexis, who asks: Is it weird if two strangers had a mutual agreement to lean on each other on a plane? Lhen you're on a long flight is it weird to ask the passenger sitting next to you before you take off if you could lean on them to sleep and they could lean on you? Would you take this offer? 44:57 - Today, I texted my partner to pick up cat litter while she was out. Only problem is I didn't text her, I texted the service department at the dealership where my car is being repaired. ... I may or may not have included several poop emojis. They replied asking what brand, then after I tried to laugh it off with a "lol whoops" they doubled down and said they would go get the cat litter for me. I haven't responded, and I'm supposed to pick up my car tomorrow, and I'm terrified that they'll bring it up or worse, maybe they did get the litter. Should I say yes to their offer? Should I just cut my losses and forget about my car? Please help. -- Scooping Scat in St. Petersburg 51:01 - Y Sent in by Maddy Miller, from Yahoo Answers user RossName made up by Griffin, who asks: Am I allowed to hold dance classes in the sewer? I want to start teaching contemporary dance and was wanting to teach it in an area that's private so my students wouldn't feel embarrassed, but I can't afford to rent a building and thought the sewers would be a great place to hold the classes at. I just wanted to know if you are allowed to do it? 59:46 - FY Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user CharlesName made up by Griffin, who asks: Is there a clean version of Tubthumping by Chumbawamba? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts *During The Money Zone, Travis says "some times some crimes go slipping through the cracks," which are lyrics from the Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers theme song. References & Links Category:EpisodesCategory:Rachel RosingCategory:Morgan Davy